This project will develop an inexpensive, portable EMG biofeedback instrument to aid in the treatment of urinary incontinence in women and men. The unique instrument will monitor, evaluate, and cut voluntary exercise contractions of the pubococcygeus muscle in order to assure patient compliance with nursing instructions, and to assure more efficient patterns of therapeutic intervention in the restoration of urinary control. Coupled with inexpensive, single-user EMG sensors now available, the instrument's criterion-defined feedback, compactness, portability and low cost will enhance the usefulness of the instrument as a practical alternative treatment, especially (but not exclusively) for the growing numbers of elderly incontinent. The design features of the instrument are intended to promote the adoption of effective training protocols for independent home use, to reduce the need for frequent office or clinic reassessment. Use of the device will aid in minimizing the role of incontinence as a determining factor in admissions to nursing home facilities, and will reduce the costs of incontinence for those already there. Phase I of the project will investigate and progressively refine the essential design parameters of the device. In Phase II appropriate clinical testing will be conducted to refine a maximally useful home health care device.